


Standby for Titanfall

by Ambercreek



Category: Titanfall
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Humor, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9339323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: Some people shouldn't become Pilots. These are two of them.





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m bored.”

“It’s only been two minutes.” Mason just slumps on the bottom bunk, arms crossed against his chest.

"I don't even have to look at you to know that you are sulking."

"Not my fault that you are boring."

"I told you I'm busy," "and aren't you even a little bit tired from training?"

"You are always busy."

_"I'm configuring my hand."_

"Ass."

"I heard that!"

Mason stands up from the bed and heads for the door. Harvey looks up from his hand to look up to the other, raising his eyebrow.

"Where are you going?"

"Gonna finds something to do, Unlike you, I can't be camped up in a room all day."

"I told you this would only take a couple more minutes."

Mason sighs and heads back to the bed, plopping down on it. Scrunching his face in irritation.

"Fine." He mutters.

The pair sat in silence for a couple of more minutes as Harvey tinkered with the configuration of his hand. Sure it would be quicker and more efficient if he hand one of the onboard staff looked at it.

But Harvey took pride in his art. He was the one who built it, he knows the inner mechanics than anyone else on base.

When he finished up, he tested it out. First by simply moving each individual digit. Then building it up to balling the hands into a fist and relaxing them, repeating the motion a couple more times until he felt satisfied enough with the work.

"Okay, I think It's done." The other Pilot nearly leaped up from the bed.

"Finally!" Mason hosted Harvey out of his seat, dragging him out of the room.

"Now come on, I've got to show you have to see the addition that I added to Draco!"

  
"Dear god." The older Pilot said under his breath. This was going to be an adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I RISE FROM THE DEAD. WITH ONCE AGAIN MORE FICS THAT INCLUDE ME AND MY FRIEND MASON!!
> 
> I've actually been planning this fic for at least 2 months? Anyways, I'm sorry for such a long delay on chapters for my other fics. The depression is really taking a lot out of me. I'm just proud that I managed to put something out there for the first tie in a while.
> 
> Also I know i'm late on this, but happy new years!!!


	2. Chapter 2

“I can’t believe I’m sitting in space jail with you of all people.” Harvey sunk himself more against the steel cold plating of the bases jail cell. The anger fluctuated inside him. Harvey tried not to deck the other man in the face, he knew it would just put them both in more trouble than they were already in.

"Hey, don't think I'm thrilled about this either," Mason quipped back.

It had started with a misunderstanding, a small brawl, and now two well-trained pilots are sitting in a jail cell. Currently awaiting what they are going to do with them.

Silence loomed over. Mason just watched Harvey from the corner of his eye. Taking in on how unusual it was to see the other pilot without the A-Wall armor. He never really noticed how small the other looked. Or how pale his skin was to the rest of him, from it being under a flight-suit nearly 24/7.

Come to think of it. Mason thinks he can count on one hand the number of times he has seen Harvey out of armor.

It didn't occur to him how many scars the older pilot had also. His upper arms had deep gashes running along it. Compared almost like tiger stripes. Mason could only vaguely see the scars around the elbow of his right arm, where flesh met metal.

Harvey knew that Mason was studying him, seeing his scars. At this point, he was just too tired to care. When he felt eyes linger on his right elbow, the older man had a need to rub it. As if that was going to be the thing that gets rid of the lingering sensation of the other's gaze.

The cell falls quiet for a while. Both sitting anxiously, waiting on what is going to happen with them. Mason thinks they are gonna be placed on off-duty for a while, maybe they will be nice enough to give the two of them some shore leave. Harvey's thoughts weren't as positive, he was worried that they might be kicked out.

The sound of boot falls against metal is what get's both of the men's attention. Almost on cue, they stand up quickly, arms placed behind their back - shoulders square and chins raised.

"At ease both of you." A woman voice says both pilots relax. Keys jingle and the cell door open.

"Both of you are free to go, this is your only warning though." The woman steps out of the way. Mason and Harvey exchange a quick glance to one another, both not going to guess on why they aren't getting punished before bolting out of the cell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i havent done a chapter of these two in a while. mason and i arent on speaking terms at the moment so this has been placed on hold for a while


	3. Chapter 3

Looking up at Harmony’s skies was always jarring for Harvey. He was so used to seeing the sky of his home planet Eozuno. So seeing rosy pink and shimmering golds in a place where onyx and turquoise once were, felt, abnormal. Even after all this time. It was still odd.

The cool metal of the railing numbed at his gloved hands. A cool breeze combing through his long brown hair.

“I had a feeling I would find you here.” A voice called from behind his back. In a wave of panic, the man put out the cigarette on the railing and flicked the remains over the ledge.

Harvey turns his head to see a purple-clad pilot standing in the doorway. He flashes the other a grin. Hoping that he doesn't look suspicious at all.

"I know you came out here to smoke Harvey, I can smell it." The other Pilot curses under his breath _. Fuck._

The Purple-clad pilot steps closer, now standing shoulder to shoulder. He pulls out his own cigarette. He motions it towards him. It takes Harvey a second to understand what the other was doing. Of course, he wants him to light it for him.

Harvey strips off his right glove, revealing a red and black mechanical hand. The tip of the index finger flicks open, providing a small and steady flame. Mason leans down to the flame, lighting the cigarette.

When the man pulls back away the tip closes again. Harvey slides the glove back over his hand.

"I've told you should invest in a lighter, I can't keep doing this."

"Why would I need a lighter when you have one planted right into your fingertip?"

"Cause, who knows if I'll come back next time?"

Mason lets out a very audible sigh. "I told you to stop thinking like that man, I don't need to get bummed out."

"I'm heading out on a two-month mission tomorrow, I don't know if I'll make it back this time."

"I know you'll make it back, you have before and you will again." Mason pauses to take a drag of his cigarette, watching as the smoke curls upwards when he exhales.

"Now can we please stop with all the depression crap, I came out here to calm down, not to be worked up."

"But Mason-"

“Well look, Harvey, Life fucking sucks, okay." Mason snapped. "Feel better?” and then everything around them falls silent.

Harvey stood there wide-eyed at his friend. He opens his mouth to reply, but no words fall. He shuts his mouth again.

"I should get to bed, I need to get up early tomorrow." The older Pilot says, turning on his heel and heading back inside.

Mason stares at the faintly lit cigarette in his hand before smashing it on the railing in frustration.

"Goddammit, Harvey." He muttered to himself. Running a hand shakingly through his hair. The purple tips fall into the face. 

_Why does it have_ _to be like this?_


	4. Chapter 4

“No my chips!” A voice cried over the comms as the Titan’s touched down on the planet. Harvey lets out a sigh and tries to ignore the feeling to say something to the other pilot.

It fails.

“Mason, did you put snacks in your Titan, _again?_ ” The A-Wall Pilot asked, with the heavy emphasis on again. Keeping his mind aware of his surroundings. He has a feeling that the enemy Titan’s will loop around and flank them. So he keeps his push forward.

“I get hungry,” Mason replied, readying the Legion’s rifle, as he follows behind the Tone.

Harvey doesn't like having to say 'I told you so' everytime Mason gets a chip stuck in the Titan's gears.

He feels bad for Draco.


	5. Chapter 5

“Pilot, I don’t believe this is a good idea.” Draco's shifts their weight on their feet nervously as the Pilot screwed in the last remaining bolts of the new ‘modifier’. Mason grins as he pulls himself away, dusting off his hands onto his flight suit, staining them with oil.

“Trust me, this is going to be awesome!” He pats the side of the Titan to help reassure them. Mason jumps down from the safety bars, landing heavily onto the metal floor of the hanger.

“Come on, I wanna test this out.” He jabs a finger towards the training arena. “Oh, I gotta show Harvey this!” He beams, shining a right smile at the Legion.

“I don’t believe Sergeant Harvey would find,” Their optic shifts. “Amusement in you installing a sound system into my frame.”

"Harvey might have a stick up his ass at all times, but even he will have to admit this awesome!"


	6. Chapter 6

Another week, another way Mason has managed to get himself wedged into the most unusual places on base.

This week, the rafters.

“How the hell did you even get up there?” Harvey called. At this point, he’s gotten so used to the weird things that the other Pilot has done, yet for some odd reason, the other still manages to catch Harvey off guard with his shenanigans.

“Don’t ask me how I got stuck. Help me get out of here!”

“Okay, just stay put, I’ll go get Tone.”

“And hurry!” Mason shouted as Harvey bolted to go get his Titan.

It took approximately 4 minutes to get Mason down from the rafters.

"Now will you tell me just how the hell you got up there?" Harvey's hands rested on his hips, leaning forward - annoyed.

"I wanted to see how high I could climb and I uh, got stuck."


	7. Chapter 7

“At this point, I ask myself why I even hang out with you.”

"Because I am your only friend."

"I have other friends!"

"A Giant robot doesn't count as a friend, Harvey."

"Fuck you.”


End file.
